The Unexpected
by The Fishie
Summary: A story about Slytherin’s and their lives, with a little bit of Luna, Ginny and the Order thrown into the mix. Is set AFTER The Half Blood Prince.


**The Unexpected.**

-----

---

-

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor.**

-----

---

-

It was a bright and early morning when Molly Weasley had the shock of her life. It had all started off so normally: she got up at five in the morning, made her husband's breakfast, did some household chores, started breakfast for Ron, Ginny and Charlie (who had taken a break from dragon studying after a nasty burn to the buttocks) when breakfast was ready she woke up her children which had been pesky. Ron wasn't an early riser certainly not during his school holiday. Eventually it had been Charlie who got him out of bed by setting his blankets on fire.

But IT happened after breakfast, when she was tidying up and the children were playing a friendly game of Quidditch in the garden. She was cleaning up the family room when the doorbell rang.

She had opened up the door frowning; the members of the order usually used the Floo-Network to visit. But maybe one of them Apparated outside…

After finally opening the door she came face to face with a lanky boy about Ron's age; he had dark hair, equally dark eyes ebony brown ones to be exact and fair skin.

"Hello Mrs Weasley."

"Hello," Molly said smiling warmly; the boy was probably one of Ron's friends or maybe one of Ginny's boyfriends Merlin knows the girl had many of those. "Do you want me to get Ron or Ginny for you?"

"No, I want to talk to you." The boy said without any expression gracing his face.

"Oh…" Molly muttered confused. "What's you're…-"

"I'm Theodore, Theodore Nott."

Molly's mouth formed an 'O'…This was Nott's boy! A son of a Death Eater on her doorstep? Did The Dark Lord figure out about The Order? And did he figure the Weasleys were part of The Order? Had he sent this boy to come and kill her and her family like he had sent to kill her brothers?

"I'm not here to harm you…that is, if you help me." He said casually sensing her worries.

"What do you want?" Molly asked with a shaky voice.

"Not much…just a conversation with Remus Lupin. I know you have contact with him; I know you're in The Order of the Phoenix with him. But if you help me I won't tell on you." He said in a whisper.

How did the boy know? What was she to do? Why did the boy want to speak to Remus? Why was this boy on her doorstep? She wished she knew…

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes after Theodore's sudden arrival, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody had arrived at The Burrow and were trying to calm a hysterical Molly while Ron and Ginny were upstairs and Charlie was in the kitchen keeping an eye on the Nott boy. 

"He knows Remus he knows! About us, The Order…and you know his father-" Molly erupted out into sobs.

"There, there now Molly," Remus said soothingly wrapping an arm around the short red-headed woman. "Not all is lost, Theodore isn't that bad of a person…there's something off about him…well off in the way he isn't as bad as one would think he is."

Alastor, just shoot him a questioning look.

"Now Molly, why don't you go upstairs and read something. There's a lovely article about magical quilts in the Quibbler." Remus said.

Molly just nodded and uttered something incomprehensible before leaving the room.

"Do you really think Nott's spawn is harmless?" Alastor asked when sure that Molly was far enough away.

"I wouldn't say harmless but certainly not as interested in The Dark Lord's ways as you might think."

"So he's not the second Malfoy-brat?"

"No, Theodore is far more intelligent and far less eager to please The Dark Lord for acceptance."

"So you're really going to talk to him?" Alastor shot him an inquisitive glance with his normal eye as he studied Theodore Nott through the wall with the magical one.

"I suppose, what harm could come from it?"

"Don't you forget who we're dealing with here, this is Nott's son! He might still be a cub but a cub driven in a corner is easily tempted to use its claws." Alastor stated. "And he has claws, I'm sure of it."

"Alastor, he's in a corner he put himself in." Remus said with a sigh. "He put himself on the line for a conversation with me, the least I can do is give the boy what he came for."

"I still don't trust it."

"You don't trust anything, not even your own shadow."

Alastor just let out a humph.

"And besides what could happen with you and Charlie in the other room?"

"Alright then Remus, it's you're call." Alastor stated. "And just so you know you've taken over Sirius his stubbornness, and I don't like it! He was a cocky fellow by birth you're one by training! Let's just hope you don't rub off on the Potter boy he already has enough nasty habits."

"No worries Alastor." Remus said slightly cheerfully. "And if you will excuse me I have a conversation to hold with the son of a Death Eater, I'm sure I'll have a jolly good time."

"And you're as cracks as Dumbledore was." Alastor muttered rolling his two eyes.

Remus just smirked as he walked into the Weasleys' kitchen; Theodore Nott was sitting at the table looking nothing but calm and composed while Charlie was watching him like a hawk, his gaze holding enough venom to kill ten people, with the condition they weren't Slytherin's of course, that lot was accustomed to venomous glares.

"Charlie, can you please keep Alastor company in the other room?" Remus said causing the both boys to look at him. He easily caught the questioning look in the youngest boy's gaze. Theodore obviously didn't expect that he would be trusted enough to be left alone with him.

Charlie grudgingly left the room after giving Theodore one last death glare; the boy didn't seem to care the slightest bit.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

"I know." Was the short reply.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." Theodore answered as Remus sat down across from him.

"Well talk away then."

"What was Sirius Black's relation to my mother?" It was more of a demand then a question.

Remus Lupin looked at the boy, he could smell the boy's anger and bitterness, but it didn't relate to the question…oh no the boy always smelled angry and bitter. He always wondered what made the boy different from the other Slytherin's…maybe because he was so genuinely angry, that he was able to feel and think on his own.

"You're in a hostile environment, you can't go around demanding things here, you can only ask." Remus stated. "Your father must have taught you that. You don't go around demanding things from The Dark Lord now can you?"

"Stop fishing." Theodore said dryly. "I know you're trying to figure out where my loyalties lie, and let me make one thing clear; I'm not some blabbering fool you can hear out without him knowing. And I will only tell you what I feel like telling you and nothing more."

He was straight to the point. Remus felt a smirk pulling at his lips. If he was just a little less individual he would be Slytherin's poster boy.

"Now will you answer my question…or my demand as you put it?" Theodore asked trying to hide his irritation.

"I wouldn't know," said Remus casually. "I didn't even know your mother."

"She wrote letters to him she never sent, she wrote in her diary about him, she even visited him in bloody Azkaban and you tell me you one of his best friends doesn't know what their relation was!" There was anger building up in his voice, he was desperate to know.

"You're mother is deceased…how do you know all of this?"

"I was going through the things she left for me."

"After all these years?"

"I thought you didn't know my mother?"

"She was married to a Death Eater, we kept tabs on her."

"Do you keep tabs on me?"

"Partly…-"

"You want to know if I'll take the Mark don't you?" Theodore questioned briskly.

"Yes."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, either I'll be fitting against you or saving you, sounds like a hell of a difference to me."

"I don't need to be saved," said Theodore glaring. "Especially not by you lot."

"What about Draco Malfoy? Does he need to be saved?"

"How should I know, do I look stupid enough to be one of his cronies?" Theodore asked pretending to be insulted, but Remus knew him better than that.

"No not a crony, he respects you too much for that, you're more of a friend to him, an equal." Remus said with a hint of a smile. Anyone but this boy might call it flattery. But he knew Remus really wasn't trying to work on his vanity, he was simply telling the truth.

"What do you want from me Lupin? Apart from information?"

"Why does the fact your mother and Black were on speaking terms bother you so much you'd enter the realm of the enemy?"

"They weren't just on speaking terms," Theodore stated clenching his jaw. "They were on first name basis."

"Does it bother you that your mother was friends with someone who wasn't on He-Who-Mustn't-Be- Named's side?"

"Voldemort, his name is Vol-de-mort. If you insist on mentioning him in this conversation, at least name the baby by his name." Theodore stated rather comically. The thought of Voldemort being referred to as a baby made Remus chuckle; it was hard to imagine The Dark Lord in diapers.

"Be sure never to use that expression in the presence of his followers." Remus stated he was quit sure both Sirius and Dumbledore would have considered the boy good company.

"Who says I'm not one of his followers?" Theodore questioned petulantly.

"Well the fact you would willingly handed over your wand to Charlie when he asked you to. And you haven't attempted to kill me." Remus stated smirking.

The two of them fell into silence for a little while that seemed more like hours to them.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Theodore asked breaking the thick silence.

"Neither are you, aren't you?"

Theodore nodded.

"You're allowed to leave; nobody will hold you hear against your will." Remus stated casually. "But you will always be welcomed back if you decide you want another friendly chat or you want to cross over to the good side."

"Who ever said your side is the good side?" Theodore asked smirking. "Everyone has his own theory on what's good and what's evil."

"You have a point my boy." Remus said with a smirk of his own. "But just remember you're always welcome as long as the point of your visit isn't to kill or imprison us."

"So I can come over to torture you?" He asked amused.

"No…definitely not to do that…just don't come over to do something we might think is evil."

"Thought so." Theodore said getting up. "Now if you'd be so friendly to retrieve my wand, I'll be on my way."

"I'll show you out and on our why I'll make Charlie give you back your wand…I'm pretty sure he would rather keep it thought…"

"My thoughts exactly." Theodore mused as he along with Remus entered the living room where Alastor and Charlie gave Theodore inquisitive looks.

"Did you put him under the Imperius Curse boy?" Alastor asked Theodore suspiciously.

"How could I possible do that when ginger-locks over there has my wand," Theodore nodded towards Charlie, who was glaring quit menacingly at him. "And besides you were watching us the entire time with that eye of yours, don't even try and deny it, once an Auror always an Auror."

"Too bad I never managed to catch your old man at it." Alastor mumbled under his breath. But the comment didn't seem to affect the boy the slightest bit. He seemed to ignore it as a matter of fact.

"Charlie, give Theodore his wand back will you." Remus ordered giving Charlie a commanding glance.

Begrudgingly Charlie extended the wand to Theodore who accepted it and tucked it away in his robes.

"Thank you." Theodore stated sounding a bit sarcastic.

"I'll let you out Theodore."

"Don't worry, I'm not telling on you…yet." Theodore stated as they made their way out of the living room.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" Theodore shot back as they stopped in front of the front door.

"Glory."

"That doesn't interest me." He said dismissively.

"Where are you staying the rest of this summer?"

"Blaise Zabini's house." Theodore stated casually.

"What a coincidence that you're spending the holidays at the house of one of the few Slytherins who doesn't have direct contact with The Dark Lord."

"It is, isn't it?" Theodore mumbled as Remus opened the front door for him. "Thank you for speaking to me." He said before leaving the house not once looking back.

"It was really my pleasure." Remus mumbled to himself while smiling slightly.

* * *

_**T.B.C**_

_**Please do drop a line with what you think of the story! Negative, Positive I don't care as long as you're polite. All reviews are really appreciated. And of course your thoughts on the story. **_

_**Greetings,**_

_**The Fishy. **_


End file.
